The Union and the Reunion
by Insane miss know it all
Summary: Okay, people. You may read and review this now but keep in mind that this is my first fic and I don't how i'm gonna do! You can be nice or not, whatever lets you sleep at night. Rated T for safety and cuz i'm slightly OCD and pretty please review!
1. 1 The Reunion

Title: The Union and the Reunion

Disclaimer: I do own the 39 clues, just sayin'.

Chapter 1

"Dan! " Amy screamed, fit to wake the dead. "Which he'll be if he doesn't explain why my Kindle is locked with another password," she muttered to herself. "Dan!If you don't come out and explain right now, I'm telling Nellie!" "Nellie already knows kiddo," she called from the kitchen where she was chopping some kind of herb. She had her headphones on, the wires poking out from her multicoloured hair. "I bet people in Russia are leaping out of their beds wondering if a murder has been committed. " "One is about to be, if Dan doesn't open my freaking Kindle."

"Did you try Dan is awesome, no spaces?"

"Yes."

"With spaces?"

"Yup."

"The Ninja?"

"Uh huh"

"The Master Ninja?"

"Wait, hold on..."

Amy typed in the phrase, and the device opened. She sighed. Typical Dan. "Do you know where Dan is?" A loud racket came from the front of the house. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he's in the foyer." Amy groaned loudly, "I'll deal with it." "Dan! What's with the racket?!" Amy turned the corner walking straight into...

"Hello, love."

"Ian."


	2. 2 Meeting Old New and New Old Friends

Title: Meeting Old New and New Old Friends

Disclaimer: The struggles of my life - I do not own the 39 clues.

Chapter 2

"I-Ian. W-what are you doing h-here?" Amy stuttered, cursing her face for its now red state.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here for the reunion," he said with his annoyingly gorgeous smirk on his face. "Your hideous, ridiculous brother just happened to try to slam the door in our faces." Something in Amy snapped and the blush she had on her face deepened to an angry red. "Ian, don't you insult Dan like that again. Not that he's not ridiculous, but you are in absolutely no position to say that about him," Amy said in a very angry yet calm way, her emerald eyes flashing fire."Calm down, peasant. He came all this way just to see you again. There being a reunion just happened to be sheer coincidence," Natalie said interrupting her argument with Dan to smirk. "Thank you very much for that, dear sister," Ian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, rolling his sexy amber eyes at her. "Dude, are you blushing? It looks like you're blushing," Dan said to Ian, pointing out a fact which everyone had noticed. "Dan, stop being a dweeb for one second… and you are going to explain that Kindle incident," Amy said with a growl at the ending of her sentence. "NOW," Amy said redirecting her attention at Ian, who lifted his eyebrows at her in surprise, "Who invited you here and was this person a possible psychopath?" "That was me and no, not completely," Fiske said walking up to them.

_5 minutes later…._

"Well, I can see that everyone has finally arrived," Fiske announced. Everyone was present. The athletic Holts, the intelligent Starlings, the vicious Kabras and the not very talented to his cousins, Jonah Wizard had all come for the reunion. Atticus Rosenbloom had shown as well but without his brother. "Wait, Fiske. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Amy interjected, interrupting her conversation with Sinead. "Hmm, oh yes! Attention Cahills, there will be two Madrigal members joining us today. Our leader, Amy," he said nodding towards the girl,"will fill you in on these girls."

Suddenly, a sound of a motorcycle came from the driveway, following the sound of a car pulling in. "Oh, it seems that the girls have already arrived," said Fiske."Honey, I'm home!" called a voice from the foyer. All the Cahills stood to greet the guests. The Holts snickered and Sinead and Amy giggled, knowing who the speaker was.

First a girl of about 13 years old strutted, looking like she just worked a catwalk in Monte Carlo. She was wearing a dark green dress and white leggings with sneakers. The dress brought out her grey eyes and her black hair which curled loosely down her back. With her Mediterranean skin and shapely figure, she looked an Italian version of Natalie Kabra. The older girl of 16 years, that marched in afterward, looked like the hottest biker you'd ever live to see. She was wearing denim jeans, a stylish leather jacket, blue shirt and a pair of combat boots. Everything about her screamed 'Tomboy!', fashionable without trying too hard. This girl had the same Mediterranean skin and shapely figure as the younger one with the same black hair except pulled back into a ponytail. Only her eyes, which were a strange violet colour, differed from her sister's. They had similar bone structure and heart shaped faces. The sisters were both tall except the older girl was slightly more muscled than her sister. The younger girl was smiling politely at them while the older girl flashed a lopsided smile to the Cahills, especially towards Amy and Sinead. The two Cahill girls smiled back just as warmly.

"Everyone," Amy announced, "I present Aria and Vittoria de la Rosara, agents of the Union."

**Author's note: Ooh! You guys! I'll introduce my OCs in the next update. And thanks soo much to angel-Cahill 39 for my very first review! I literally did a spontaneous happy dance when I saw it. I hope this is more satisfying. Update soon! The more reviews, the more updates and the higher my esteem.;) – Kay**


	3. The Union,Girly Hugs & Fangirl Screaming

Title: The Union, Girly Hugs and Fangirl Screaming

Disclaimer: Dear Lord forgive me, for I own not the 39 clues.

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh, Natalie!" Vittoria squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Vittoria!" Natalie replied.

"Oh my gosh, could you guys keep the squealing to a minimum before my eyes and ears rupture from extreme decibel levels!" cried Aria, who grinned as she watched her sister share an extremely hirly hug with Natalie. "Well?" Amy asked Aria. "'Well' what, _bella _?" Aria replied, with her trademark grin still on her face. "Don't Sinead and I deserve a girly hug, at least one? " Amy asked with a gleefully hopeful look on her face. "Come on, you know you want to," Sinead chimed in, with goofy yet creepy smile on her own. "Fine, ONE hug, but th..." Aria couldn't finish her sentence as the two Cahill girls tackled her into a girly hug. "You guys," Aria gasped, "I actually want to live beyond this hug you know!" The two Cahill girls stepped back, only to fly back into another girly hug, jumping and squealing. "Okay, okay, my lungs and spleen get the point. You guys missed me and I missed you, there I said it," Aria said.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that the myself, the guys and the masculine Holt twins are as con fused and freaked out as I am. Could my dorky sister be so kind as to explain why she's hugging a total stranger, as well as, why is there so much girly hugging going on in the first place?" Dan asked while ignoring the Holt twins' killer glares. The other confused Cahills nodded in agreement. "First off, dweeb, there is no such thing as too many girly hugs. Second, the de la Rosara sisters are special agents from the Union. The Union is a secret agency funded by the Madrigals which produces thoroughly trained agents from all over the world. These girls," Amy continued, gesturing to the two sisters, "are the brightest and the best of the agency, as well as, the youngest. There is something extra special about them which I will ask them to explain..." "My sister and I have all Cahill bloodlines, except Lucian, in our family," Aria announced simply, completely unfazed by the shocked faces of the other Cahills."But, as my forthright sister forgot to mention, the agency has tested us thoroughly throughout our childhoods, since Ari was six and myself was three. We are here to help you locate the Italian Vesper group, which has freed Isabel Kabra from her asylum," Vittoria explained with a dimplomatic look on her face. "Any questions?" Amy asked.

Several hands went up. "Yes, Atticus?" asked Amy. "Are they single, by any chance?" he asked while staring at Vittoria. She blushed and her gray eyes darted everywhere else in the room, except at him. "Actually, I believe they are single," Amy said with an amused look on her face, "Any other questions? Yes, Ian?" "Love, how do you know these girls?" "First, don't call me love. Second, Sinead and I met Aria and Vittoria in Rome. She helped us to order and get our coffee at this shop. Her exact words were, and I quote, 'Ralph! Could you be a dear and get us our coffee before we reproduce?'"Amy said with a smile, shaking her head at the joke. "Also, dear brother, I met Vittoria at a recital in Sydney. Aria happened to be performing at the t-" Natalie was saying when she was interrupted by Aria who was clearing her throat loudly. "Anyhoo, I think that's enough chatter, people," she said. Vittoria rolled her eyes at her sister's attempt to cover up the fact that she was a world class dancer, when her eyes landed on a particular famous face in the room. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"she started to squeal. "What is it, sis? Are you okay?" Aria asked in concern. "It's ... JONAH WIZARD! AAAHHH!" Vittoria screamed as she rushed to hug her idol. "Too.. Much ... Screaming.." Dan said covering his ears like the rest of the Cahills. "Oxygen... Oxygen... Help me..." Jonah rasped as the 13 year old agent put him in an iron vice. "Dang, I wish that was me," Atticus muttered. "No... You.. Don't..."Jonah whispered as he lost consciousness.

Author's note: Do you guys think that ended well? I think it did. What do you think of Atticus and Vittoria? Tell me what shippings you guys would like. Thanks! Random questions to come!


	4. Couple Shipping (mainly)

Title: Reminiscing and Couple Shipping

Disclaimer: So what if I don't own the 39 Clues? Sue me.

Everyone gasped as Jonah crumpled to the floor. "Oops," Vittoria said. "Sis! Could you stop being so dense for one second?!" yelled Aria rushing over to the unconscious boy. "Well excuse me for being a bit excited when seeing my most favourite singer ever! Besides, Theo doesn't collapse when I hug him!" the 13 year old replied while tears sparked in her eyes. "That's because Theo has been learning to stand torture holds for the last two years. Wait a second, that has absolutely nothing to do with it," Aria said with a large amount of sarcasm on the end of her sentence. Aria turned to the boy who was still unaware of his surroundings. She put her fingers to the side of his neck as to find his pulse. "Well, he's alive, that's for sure,' she announced to the now relieved Cahills, who winced ten seconds later as Aria slapped Jonah across the face. Hard. Then without preamble, she did it again. The Union agent did it once more just for the fun of it.

_Jonah's POV_

The room is spinning more than the backup dancers at one of my concerts. Jeez, what happened? Why does my face hurt? My eyes keep shifting until they meet the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. These eyes were a strange violet-blue with flecks of gray in them. Wow, they're really pretty. The room is kinda slowing down and I can see the face those eyes belong to. It's that girl from the Union. Um, Ariel or Arianne or somethin'. Man, is she hot! "What are you looking at?" she asks me with a smirk on her face that could rival Ian's. She asks this exactly when I say, "You have really pretty eyes."

_Aria's POV_

Wait, hold up. Did this tone-deaf wannabe pop star say I have pretty eyes? Who the heck does he think he is? My sister has absolutely no taste in singers. I need to introduce her to Evanescence and F.U.N. I have to say though; he's not that bad looking. Aria, what are you thinking?! My subconscious screams, your mission comes first! Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't say that he's cu- not bad looking, I shot back.

_Narrator time!_

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this is awkward," Dan said, pulling the two thought occupied teens to the present. Aria looks down, realizing that she's still kneeling over Jonah. Blushing, she smoothly backflips off of him. An equally blushing Jonah scrambles to his feet. Everyone is smirking, giggling or laughing outright, immediately stopping when Aria shot them a dangerous look. "I think we should take our luggage upstairs," announced Aria, motioning to Vittoria to hand over her suitcase. Vittoria slid it towards her sister who stopped it with one foot. Just as Vittoria was about to pick up her belongings, a hand reached down and retrieved it for her. "Here you go," Atticus said brightly, smiling shyly at her. "Oh, um, th-that's re-really nice of you. Thanks," Vittoria stammered, as she took the bag. Well, almost took it. Distracted by Atticus' "adorable" smile, she dropped the bag. The bag filled with hardware which weighed 5 kg. The bag filled with 5kg hardware which fell on Atticus' foot. "Aaaaahhh!" he screamed in pain. "Oh my gosh! Dios mio! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Vittoria cried as she knelt beside him. "No worries, I'm fine. Really… ow!" Atticus cried as Vittoria quickly removed his shoe to see a rapidly swelling, purple hippopotamus which used to be his foot. "Poor thing," Vittoria cooed softly as she stabbed his foot with a dart. "AAAAHHHH!" Atticus screamed in pain. "Sorry," Vitoria apologized, wincing at his anguish. Then slowly, Atticus' foot began to shrink and return to a natural colour. Atticus sighed with relief as the pain was reducing quickly. He glanced over at Vittoria who was wrapping his foot with gauze or something.

_Atticus' POV_

That really, really hurt. What did she stab me with? It looks like Vittoria is as lethal as her sister. She sure is pretty though. I wonder if I asked her out, she'd say yes.

_Vittoria's POV_

I can't believe I just did that! First, I stare at him like a freak. Then, I drop a 5 kg bag on his foot. Then, I stab him with a dart, even though the dart was pain medicine. I'm so stupid! Why on earth would I think he might actually like me?

_Narrator Time Again!_

"Come on, Vittoria! He's fine now! Let's go!" yelled Aria who was already halfway up the stairs with Natalie, Sinead, Amy and the Holt twins. "Go ahead, we'll make sure he's okay," said Ned and Ted simultaneously. Shooting him one more glance, she effortlessly hefted the large bag and jogged up the stairs. Atticus followed her movement with his eyes. Sighing loudly, he rose from the floor with Ned and Ted's help. "So, apparently you like Vittoria," said Ned. "And you like Aria," said Ted, looking at Jonah. "Is that her name? It sounds nice," Jonah replied. "Oh you, peasants are so sad," Ian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Watch it, Cobra. We're all aware you like Amy," pointed out Dan. "Well, you like Natalie," interjected Hamilton. "You like Sinead," Ned and Ted said crossing their arms. "Ned, don't start because you like Madison; and Ted, don't go there because you like Reagan," yelled Atticus, "Guys, let's face it. Each of us has a girl upstairs that we think the world of, so shut up." While this was taking place, a similar discussion was taking place upstairs.

_In the girls' room_

"-and that time when Sinead met your cousin, Antoni? He kissed her on the cheek and she punched him in the nose?" Amy said. "Yeah, he said that he's officially turned off from American girls for the rest of his lifetime," Vittoria giggled. "Aria, why are you so quiet? Thinking of Jonah?" "Don't start, sis. None of you are in the position to say anything. Even if I was thinking of that tone deaf jerk, which I wasn't, would I be the only one? After all, just spending 25 minutes downstairs, I could tell the relationships or prospective relationships for all of you. SO don't be coy." "Well, since you are so sure of your observations, please enlighten us," Natalie challenged. Clearing her throat, she began, "The couples are as follows:

Amy/Ian

Natalie/Dan

Sinead/Hamilton

Madison/Ned

Reagan/Ted

And if it wasn't already obvious, my dear sister, Vittoria and Atticus. She who can truthfully disprove these accusations, cast the first denial," Aria said smugly, watching all the bright red faces. "But aren't I right about you and Jonah?" piped up Vittoria. "Yes, Vittoria, I do. And Justin Bieber isn't a girl," replied Aria, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So I was right!" she said as the other girls giggled and Aria growled.

**Author's note: Did you guys like the shippings? Let me know! Do you think Aria is too aggressive? Do you think chicken can go with chocolate? So many burning questions. Review! Review, review, review….. (Dies from lack of reviews and too much drama) Please revive me by reviewing. Thanks to Emory and Angel-Cahill-23 for the support!**


	5. Plan of Invasion

Chapter 6: Fortress Infiltration

Disclaimer: Ok… so… you've probably figured out by now that I don't own the 39 Clues. Sigh.

"All Cahills and Union agents please head to the Command Center immediately," Fiske announced over the PA system. "It's showtime!" Aria announced, giving the other girls jazz hands with a sarcastic look on her face. "Thank goodness we can drop that extremely conversation." "You call it weird, I call it truthful," Vittoria quipped as she sashayed out of the room. "Whatever," her sister huffed. Amy gave her a reassuring glance which she returned a grateful one. They both filed out of the bedroom, into the hallway, down the stairs and behind a panel in the ornate design of the living room which led to the Cahill Command Center (CCC). The others were milling around the supercomputer where Sinead was pulling up a blueprint of the Italian Vespers' stronghold. "-but it seems that they have insane security measures and there is no secretive way of getting in without detection," Sinead was saying while gazing pensively at the blueprint. "Unless… we had inside help," Aria said, taking in and discarding all the shocked faces of the people around her. "I'm just sayin'. Suppose you were to know someone who was in close association with the Vespers, an agent in fact. Now suppose that person was actually a double agent who alerted you of a soiree being held there tonight. Also the soiree was a cover for the head Vespers to have a secret meeting with Isabel regarding the recreation of the master serum. Finally that agent could easily get you in undetected. What would you say then?" "I'd say that that person has the complexities of a true Master Ninja," blurted Dan, breaking the stunned silence. "That's incredible. Not even our own Lucian agents could do that. How could you?" Ian asked in an awed tone. "Oh dear brother, she obviously has friends in very high places, right Aria?" Natalie said slyly. "Something like that," growled Aria, her voice warning her to drop the subject. Wisely, she took the hint. "But how many of us Cahills could enter at a time? I'd want to know the odds." Sinead said. "Well, to make it a fair ratio in terms of physical, social and mental standing, it would be…." Aria trailed off, only to pick up again by saying "about eight people. Preferably in couples, so as to not make the quantity seem suspicious. I need to discuss it with the Starlings and Amy." "Okay, everyone, clear out to the living room to wait for further instructions," Amy and Aria said at the same time, chuckling as they said it. "Sir, yes sir," salute Dan as they cleared out of the room. All of them were waiting pensively to see who would have to infiltrate the Vesper stronghold.

_Somewhere near the Cahills, the Italian Vesper Stronghold_

Isabel felt exceptionally powerful, more than usual actually. In a matter of hours, she and the other Vespers would finalize their plan to retrieve the ingredients to recreate the Master Serum. "Then those peasants and brats will pay…" she whispered to herself, referring to the Cahills and her own children. Isabel sneered at the ugly thought that entered her head as she plotted what she would do once she got her hands on the master serum. Chuckling, she lounged in her couch, waiting for the appointed hour.

_Back at the Cahills_

Aria charged out of the CCC with an air of anger surrounding her. All of the other Cahills jumped at her sudden entrance, which was followed by the Starlings and Amy with perturbed looks on their faces. "We have come to a conclusion as to who will be infiltrating the Vespers'," Amy announced. Aria snorted with indignation. Amy shot her a look which she received with a nod. "They have been chosen because of their aptitude in the situations Aria mentioned earlier. The operatives are as follows:

Aria/Jonah

Dan/Natalie

Sinead/Hamilton

Ian/myself

We will enter the soiree as friends of Union agent Theo and will be in touch with the CCC at all times. Any questions? Yes, Dan?" "How do you dress for a soiree?" The chuckle that escaped Fiske warned that the answer wouldn't be good.

_Jonah's POV_

Okay, I don't know about anyone else but this is the BEST… DAY…EVER! I get to go on a sort of date with a girl who is totally smokin' and who I really like. This is gonna be awesome despite there being no assurance that I'll live!

_Aria's POV_

Is it just me or is the universe plotting against me or something? How on Earth could I go on a mission with that self-absorbed wannabe stupid jerk?! I would rather take on the Vespers myself with nothing but a ballpoint pen. Sigh. What am I going to do?

_Hamilton and Sinead's POV_

WHOOO HOOO! Happy dance, happy dance, happy dance….

_Ian and Dan's POV_

This is gonna be fun.

_Natalie POV_

Something tells me that Aria is not happy with her pairing. My sentiments exactly.

_Amy's POV_

Oh Gideon, help me because I swear I'm going to end up killing a certain British boy before the night is over.

_Back to you, narrator._

"Well, Cahills, the others will be watching the mission from the CCC b-"Fiske began but was cut off by Vittoria who asked, "Excuse me Fiske, but why don't you let both Union agents go on the mission?" "Well, you see Vittoria, we need a failsafe in case of anything," "Wait, in case of what?" interrupted Vittoria again. "There is a possibility that both agents might be terminated. The Vespers and Isabel Kabra will stop at nothing to get the serum. There is no guarantee that everyone will return from the mission."

**Author's note: Dun, dun, duhh! (Dramatic cliffhanger music) Well it looks like things are about to get serious! Guys, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I blame whoever invented school. Please, please, please review for the sake of my insanity. Emory, Angel-Cahill -23 and Lindsey 7618, keep the faith!**


	6. Let the Mission Begin! (The Preparation)

The Actual Chapter 6: Let the Mission Begin!

Disclaimer: You do realize by now that this disclaimer has no productive end product. As a matter of fact, it is extremely counterproductive for me to keep rambling on like this when I simply say, "I don't own the 39 Clues."

"WHHHHHAAAAAATTT?! What the hell do you mean 'might not come back'? Of course everyone is going to flipping come back, especially my sister!" Vittoria screamed looking like she was about to let all hell reign down on Fiske. "Ms. De la Rosara, while I understand your concern for your sister and your friends' safety, you know that THIS is what Cahills do. We go into dangerous situations hoping for the best and expecting the worst. You should focus on helping your sister prepare for her mission so she can be as safe as possible," he said. "He's right, sis. These are the type of situations we've been training for all our lives. You know as much as I do what's at stake here," Aria said softly, comforting her sister who looked close to tears. Vittoria hugged her sister and said just as softly, "I know. I'm going up to the room for a second. Be right back." She made her way swiftly and quietly up the stairs, without knowing that her tears were seen by Atticus and Amy. "Well, people, I think we should do some recon and get ready for the mission," Amy announced. Everyone divided into their various groups and began their plans.

_In the CCC_

"The Vesper Stronghold is similar in structure to that of all the Cahill branches' headquarters. There are secret panels hidden in plain sight so the team should know where they are," Ned said, while pulling up a blueprint of the Vesper stronghold. "They also need to make sure that when they are investigating these panels, they are not conspicuous or the Vespers will be alerted immediately. Does anyone have any questions? " Ted inquired. "What's behind the panels?" asked Vittoria in a loud voice from the door. Everyone's heads swiveled towards the agent, who looked dark and foreboding even with her eyes red from crying. "We are not sure what could be behind the panels," the Starling brothers replied simultaneously. "Then, why don't you hack into the Vesper mainframe and see if you can access any video footage which might show what is there?" she asked sounding frustrated in contrast to her cool demeanor. "You can't send them in blind like that." "Okay, we'll do it right now," said Ted as he began typing some series of codes which looked like absolute gibberish. "And here I thought they were supposed to be the smart ones," muttered Vittoria, making Atticus snicker. Vittoria shot him a smile and he returned it with grin and a wink. Needless to say, Vittoria started blushing as a beeping sound came from the supercomputer and the faces of Isabel Kabra and a handsome Italian man appeared.

_In the bedroom_

"I look stupid! I look like someone who makes me wanna puke! There is no way under God's green earth I am wearing this!" exclaimed Aria from the Chinese changing screen. "Come on, Ari! You look great! I promise!" Amy replied, trying to coax Ari out from behind the screen. Since the guys would naturally have to wear suits, they were in the room with the girls who were planning what to wear. Natalie, Sinead and Amy had all chosen their respective dresses, which made each of the guys drool a little excluding Jonah. "Please?" begged Amy. Ari huffed, "Fine but if anyone of you laugh, I will make you feel fear every time you find something funny." She stepped out from behind the screen. The girls sighed and the boys looked flabbergasted especially Jonah. Ari was wearing a midnight blue dress with teal blue ribbons crisscrossing at the waist. The edges looked burnt and were black. It was a strapless that stopped just above the knees where a layer of black tulle peeked out. She looked like a dark sea goddess. "Oh my gosh Ari, you look beautiful!" yelled Sinead, the other girls nodding their agreement. "Dude, I would totally wanna date you if I didn't find you absolutely terrifying," said Dan. "Ditto," said Hamilton. "I have to say, she's actually making me re-think my choice in girls, just a little. I'm kidding, love." said Ian, winking at Amy who growled at him. "Jonah, what do you think?" asked Natalie slyly. "Uhhhhh..." Jonah said looking shell-shocked. "Jonah, man, are you okay?" Dan asked. "Uhhhhh..."Jonah said, still grasping for words. "Is he having a stroke or something?" asked Ari impatiently. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. She looks fine. Everything's fine. Completely totally fine..." Jonah finally said finding his tongue as Reagan and Madison burst into the room. "Whoa! Reags! Madi! What's wrong?" Hamilton asked. "Isabel is online on the supercomputer in the CCC with the man who looks like the leader of the Vespers. They both want to talk to Ari!"

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHH, another cliffie! What does Isabel and the leader of the Italian Vespers want Ari for? Do you think she's a double agent? So many questions! The agony! But seriously guys, I'm thinking about deleting this story entirely because it's getting to be too much for me to handle and no one seems to be reading it except three people. It seems like a waste. Still, send be your review and whether or not I should continue. If by next week, I have less than 10 reviews, I'm shutting it down. Ten reviews guys! Not too much to ask! -Kay**


End file.
